Life Together
by Basss
Summary: What happens when Sakura, Neji, Gaara and another girl live in the same apartment...
1. Chapter 1

I want you to vote your favorite pairing .for now,I'm going to put this fanfic at the sakura/gaara pairing,but who knows who's going to "win" in the end…:P

And also I want to apologize if I make mistakes or my vocabulary is not well developed..i'm from Romania…:P

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto(tears)

It was a sunny morning and Sakura knew this was a good sign…usually,sunny and warm days were lucky for her…and now this was the first day of school…'Just great' Sakura thought.

She was standing near Temari,her best friend,which was in the same school,in the third grade.(A/N.Temari decided to move in Konoha to succeed in becoming an assistant to the Kazekage-her brother,Gaara-because the elders told her she needs more studies for the work she was going to do).So,here they were,standing in the front of the school,trying to see what friends were also there.

Then she saw Neji and Hinata,both dressed in white,talking only above a whisper to each other.Neji and Hinata were also in their first year and Sakura wondered how on earth had she forgotten the were going to come.She had to admit that Neji was a handsom young man,to say the least…when she was on a mission,she saw him only in his boxers and…she won't think about this now…She was already having a mental nosebleed….Suddenly,she felt more relaxed remembering that Naruto,Tenten,Kiba,Shikamaru,Choji and Ino were also in the first grade and Lee,Shino,Sasuke,Sasori and Kankuro were in the second so she had plenty of friends to talk,cough-gossip-cough and spend time with.

"Oi,Sakura!!!!!!"-someone yelled in her ear.

Sakura jumped and then turned slowly,knowing who the loud-mouthed boy was….You would've thought that in all those years,she got used to him…but each time it was a surprise:P…

"Naruto,I'm right beside you…why do you have to yell??"

Naruto just ignored her and,out of nowhere,pulled Gaara.

"Sakura,guess who's also in the first year???"

"…"

"…"

Sakura had to admit,Gaara was h-o-t.She hadn't seen him for 3 years and time had definetly done good to him(…more to his body…).He was wearing a black T-shirt ,a pair of loose jeans and red sk8 shoes..his red hair was messy and he had 'i-don't-give-a-fuck' attitude that suited him perfectly..it made him more sexy…Sakura thought she would have a nosebleed while inner sakura had fainted a long time ago…

"hallo,S…I mean Kazekage-sama"Sakura bowed respectfully.Naruto hit her on the back and laughed.

"Oi,Sakura-chan,you are calling this punk "Kazekage-sama"??"

"Sakura"said Gaara"you can call me just Gaara"

"ok…"

After about an hour,they were sent to classes and Sakura was glad to find out that all her friends were in the same class as her.She was sitting next to Hinata in a bench when a blonde woman,in her early fourthies,walked into the classroom and sat in the front of the class.

"Hello,my name is Tumikayo Hana and I will be your head teacher this year.First of all,I want to announce that you will be all staying this year at the boarding school…"

Whispers were heard in the class "…and you shall stay 4 in one mini-apartament.I've already made the list and I don't' want to hear a singl word of complaint..And I also don't want you to switch the rooms because I will verify you when you less expect!!"

She then put a list on the table."This is the list.I want each of you to be in your room by 8 PM tonight with all your stuff arranged.Tomorrow school starts at 9 AM.Don't be late!"

And with that,she was gone.

When Sakura looked at the lists,she palled…she was going to share an apartment with Gaara and Neji and another girl…for a_ whole_ year!!She was starting to think that maybe sunny days weren't always lucky…(and she didn't know yet how right she was…)

So,this is it…I hope I wasn't too predictable…and I'm sorry if the chapter was too short…the next one(I there's going to be:P),shall be longer.it depends on you…

I you want me to continue,just give reviews…2 are enough:D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2;

(A/N:the girls are 18 years old and the boys 19)

Disclaimer.I don't own Naruto

Sakura went home and packed her stuff(mostly clothes) and went to the building in which she was going to live.After she found her apartment(on the third floor).On the door was a list with their names and,as she passed,she noticed that Naruto,Sasuke and Tenten were on the same floor.She wanted to knock and say 'hello' but suddenly,the door opened and lots of boxes with instant ramen flew out,barely missing Sakura.

"Noooo!!"

Naruto ran after the destroyed boxes and started crying(anime tears) while he was hugging the remains of the ramen.

"Oh!You innocent souls!"

Sasuke and Tenten were in the front of the door smirking while Naruto was glaring at them.

"What happened?"Sakura asked.

"Naruto was the first to move into the apartment and while we got here,he filled the whole fridge with instant ramen."

Naruto stopped crying('oh,my poor babies') and instead,started arguing with Tenten and Sasuke.Sakura decided to leave them alone…

She went to the door of her/their flat and knocked three times.A very thin and girlish voice said "I'm coming" and the door opened to reveille a blonde girl dressed in a very short skirt and a tiny pink top.

"Hi…you are…?"

"Hello.I am Sakura Haruno and I'm going to live here.You must be Missy."

"Aha…"Missy was studying her,especially her pink hair and her attire.Saakura was dressed in a black,tight T-shirt,a pair of trousers that cut above her knees,a pair of green skate shoes and a had a necklace with the anarchy symbol.

"well,come one in!"

Sakura stepped into a sort of dining room that was combined with a kitchen.In the right was a door that Sakura thought it should lead to the living room,while in the left was a hall that could only lead to the bedrooms.

"So,how many are rooms are"?Sakura asked.

"Well"said Missy in the same girlish voice "there are 2 bedrooms.One for you and me and one for Neji-kun and Gaara-kun..There are also 2 baths ,but one has a bathtub and the other one has a shower."

"OK,that's not a problem." 'I wonder if the boys are here…'

"I'll go and bring my stuff before it gets too late"

After an hour and a half,Sakura had all her belongings arranged in her room and was currently thinking about food…Who was going to cook?What if Missy doesn't know how?And with Gaara and Neji's temperaments,she was sure they weren' going to to put their feet in the kitchen,except,of course,for the time then are eating.

'I'll solve this problem later.I'm very tired(it was about 9 PM and tomorrow they had school).I'm going to take a bath and the go to sleep..'

Sakura took her chocolate flavored shampoo and shower gel,her bathrobe and a towel.Deciding for a bath,not a shower,she went and asked Missy where the batch was and knocked 2 times.When she got no response,she entered and closed the door.Sakura let the bathtub fill with water,then undressed and took her place.She relaxed for 10 minutes then started washing herself.Suddenly,she felt something slipping in the water.It was her bathrobe.'oh,great.now it's soaked…'.

Luckily,she had the towel with her.After she washed herself,Sakura dried her hair and put the towel around her body.

'I hope there's nobody on my way to my room…'But Musphy's laws don't agree.

Sakura looked forward and saw nobody.Tightening the hold on the towel,(which was very small and wasn't covering all the parts she needed to hide)she started running..

But,as she passed the corner,she hit something…that was more like someone…And it definitely didn't have breasts…

I hope you like it:…If you want the nest chapter,you have to give 4 reviews…and don't forget to vote between gaara and neji,(I am also sorry for my spelling mistakes…)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews!I am very happy that I got more than I asked for .

I should've posted this at the first chapter:

'**bla bla bla' **means that inner Sakura or Shukaku are talking.

'bla bla' means thoughts.

"bla bla" means dialog

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto.

Recap:

_Sakura looked forward and saw nobody.Tightening the hold on the towel,(which was very small and wasn't covering all the parts she needed to hide)she started running.._

_But,as she passed the corner,she hit something…that was more like someone…And it definitely didn't have breasts…_

Chapter 3.

Sakura lost her equilibrium and pushed her hands forward in order to avoid hitting the ground hard.But as she closed her eyes,she felt a pair of arms catching her by her waist.Sakura cursed her luck again as her towel fell on the floor.

After a few moments,she decided to open her eyes.Slowly.The first thing she saw was a black t-shirt.But when she looked above,she saw Gaara's stunned face.

After another few moments,she realized at what he was looking.Her breasts.Sakura gasped as she tried to get on her feet,but also trying to cover her exposed parts.Gaara released her waist and Sakura could've sworn that he had a faint blush on the cheeks.

Sakura murmured 'thank you',took her things off the floor and went to her room.

"Anytime" said Gaara with a smirk on his face.

Inside Sakura's room.

'I think I won't be able to look in his eyes never…'

'**it's not like you ever done it'**

'why don't you shut up?I just want to go and sleep…and forget the most embarrassing thing that happened in all my life..'

'**well,it's not the most embarrassing…remember that time when you were on a mission with Sasuke and Naruto and you were wearing white pants and Naruto asked you if you got hurt because you had red spots on-'**

'OK! I get it!You may leave now…'

'**it seems that someone is grumpy today…'**

After the little talk Sakura had with …herself,she went to sleep,Gaara's blushing face persisting in her mind…

Inside Gaara's room(and Neji's)

'**oh,kid…I-'**

'I was starting to believe that something happened to you.How come you didn't drool on Sakura?'

"**well,her breasts were not so big,but the rest of her body was mm-mmm.We definitely got to put our hands on her before somebody else does…**_**our **_** little cherry-blossom..'**

Gaara just smiled and went to bed,thinking about a certain pink girl while Shukaku kept sending him visions of her and _him_ naked…

I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter and for the late updating,but I'm currently working on another fanfic(one shot)…

Reviews are welcomed:D


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry fot the extremely late update...

* * *

_Sakura moaned as Gaara was planting butterfly kisses on her back_

_Sakura moaned as Gaara was planting butterfly kisses on her back.Then,abruptly,he spun her so that she was laying on her back.He brushed his fingers gently over her nipples,causing them to harden.Liking the reaction he put his mouth on it,starting to suck non too gently while his hands roamed over her supple body covered with sweat.After he gave the other nipple the same treatment,he went for her bellybutton when Sakura's small hand stopped him._

"_It's my turn"_

_She unbuttoned his pants and slid them off and did the same to his boxers,letting his length spread free.Laying him on his back,she kissed the tip of the cock,enjoying the way Gaara's face twisted in pleasure.Wrapping her lips around him,she gave an experimental lick that made Gaara groan.She started applying more force and licking more faster,grazing her teeth every now and then._

_Gaara,sensing that he was close to release,stopped Sakura from her actions and spun her so that she was underneath him._

"_Sakura…I need you now" said Gaara with a hoarse voice,eyes clouded with lust._

_Sakura just grabbed his hair and captured him for a passionate kiss._

_Interpreting this as a approval,he lowered himself on her,the tip of his shaft positioned at her entrance ready to…_

RIIIIIING RIIIIING RIIIIING

"Stupid,crazy alarm clock!You did this on purpose!"mumbled Sakura.

'**Oh,my freackin' tomato juice!I can't believe the alarm went off exactly when our little sexy Kazekage was about to #/ us!I'm-'**

'Stop whining,Inner,do you think I'm happier than you?'

'**going to complain to the author of this story!It's not faaaaaaair..'**

Sigh 'Just go back to sleep…'

Sakura looked at the clock. _7:45._

'Well,might as well get ready for school..'

She went to the kitchen in order to prepare breakfast and saw that Neji was already there,cooking something that looked like pancakes…well,very _black_ pancakes…

" 'Morning,Neji!What are you doing?"

" 'Morning,Sakura.Well,I'm trying to cook,but it seems that I'm better at fighting"

(A/N.Neji might seem a little too talkative,but I don't want him to be like in the anime…Well,not exactly…He still gets to keep the sexiness and a little bit of arrogance.)

Sakura tried to suppress a giggle knowing it would hurt a bit the Hyuuga's pride.

"Would you like me to help you?" she offered instead.

"Yes,thank you"

"Should I make some for Gaara and Missy too?"

"I think you should,Gaara isn't either the chef type and that Missy girl…well,to quote Shikamaru,she is too troublesome.I think she saw a frying pan only in movies."

Sakura started to laugh.'Wow,who would have thought that the prodigy had such a sense of humor?'

Just then,Missy came into the kitchen dressed in a pink top and a pair of very short shorts.

"Mm-I smell pancakes.Are you cooking,Sakura?

"Yes,I am.And I'm making for you too,in case you want some"

"Of course I want!Thank you very much!"

"I'll call you when they're ready"

Half an hour later,Sakura called Neji and Missy for breakfast.Seeing that Gaara wasn't up yet,she decided to be a good roommate and wake him up.

'**Yeah,good roommate my ass.We both know why you're really going there'**

'Inner,if I say you're right will you shut up?'

'**Of course'**

'You're right'

'**Thank you very much!. System shut down in 5 4 3 2 1…'**

'Finally'

She slowly opened the boy's bedroom door until she was able to see Gaara's bed.He was sprawled on it,laying on his back with a hand covering his eyes.His lower half was covered with a thin blanket while the other part was naked,his chest(a 'very muscular one' whispered Inner Sakura) heaving with every breath he took.

Sakura blushed remembering her dream but brushed it off quickly and went to his bed.

'He looks so peacefully when he sleeps.'

She lifted her hand a slowly touched his lips.In less than a second she found herself pinned under the red head.

"What were you doing?"

"I'm so sorry,I came to wake you up and tell you that breakfast is ready and you were sleeping so tranquil and I just-"

"Hn."

Sakura started blushing and sweating because of their position,the same as in her dream(only she was naked).

Gaara,seeing this,smirked and leaned himself more on Sakura and put his mouth near her ear.He blew softly in her ear causing Sakura to shudder.

She started to squirm, accidentally brushing her pelvis against his.Gaara bit back a groan and decided instead on biting softly her ear lobe.She gasped,making Gaara's smirk even wider.

Sakura squirmed harder,trying to get herself off the bed.Deciding it was enough,Gaara let her leave.In less then 3 seconds she was in the kitchen.

"What happened to you?" asked Missy very curious.

Sakura was panting and was red like a tomato.

"uhmm…I just saw a terrible spider in the bathroom and got scared"(lame,I know).

Neji and Missy both knew it was a lie,but decided not to bother Sakura with it and continued their breakfast.

Sakura joined them,but didn't pay attention to what she was eating,letting her thoughts wander somewhere else…

* * *

sooo...before I start writing the next chapter I want you to vote if you want Missy a good girl(Sakura's friend,helping her with the boys and at school) or do you want her to be a bitch(treat her like a slave,throw herself at Gaara and Neji,etc).

and don't forget to keep on voting which one you prefer:Gaara or Neji.

Aloha!


	5. Back

To all my readers (if you're still there): I'm not dead :D

I just finished high-school and all my final exams, so all I have to do is bite my nails until they bleed, waiting for the results. I wish to go study abroad, so they are really crucial XD (and considering that the exams were extremely hard because the professors think it'd really funny playing with our futures and – ok, breathe.. I'm going to stop now).

So. What I want to say is that I'm going to start writing again :). It will take a few days for me to organize my ideas, re-read my fanfics, but I hope for a new chapter at the end of next week.

See you soon (and wish me luck :D).


End file.
